Nakamura Rico
by Chiefcells99
Summary: Katanya ada seorang anak berumur 14 tahun yang dijuluki Game Master. Dia selalu memakai jaket dan tidak melepas tudungnya saat duel di game center. #KaruRi #A/Nseries


AHAHAH... masih dalam #A/Nseries yang beraroma, berasa, dan berwarna merah kuning xD

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yuusei

 **Nakamura Rico**

A/N (Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio)

[7335308]

.

.

 _'_ _Deg deg deg',_ anak-anak kelas 3E berdebar-debar menunggu sesuatu.

Bagaimana rupanya ya ? Bisa cocok tidak ya ? Berapa tingginya ya ? Perempuan atau laki-laki ? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benak mereka sejak Karasuma-sensei mengatakan bahwa kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru, dan DARI INGGRIS PULA !

Semua mata menatap ke pintu masuk. Beberapa dari mereka berkeringat dingin karena saking antusiasnya. Semakin dekat dengan jam masuk kelas, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka makin bersliweran di otak. Dan dari semua pertanyaan, yang paling mengganggu adalah, 'Dia seorang pembunuh atau bukan ya ?'

 **Cekrekk..**

Seorang gadis merambut pirang sepunggung membuka pintu. Tubuhnya langsing, matanya biru, dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Ia terlihat seperti bintang film. Semua murid terpukau melihat bidadari yang datang.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di tengah kelas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, karena malu. Ya, rok yang ia gunakan memang cukup pendek, sehingga bisa menampakkan kaki putihnya.

"Nurufufufu~ Baiklah, Nakamura-san. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Nakamura Rio, 14 tahun. Mohon bantuannya", katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mari kita buat kelas yang menyenangkan, Nakamura-san."

"Umm..", Rio tersenyum manis. Ruang kelas mendadak jadi silau.

"Nurufufu~ Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Nakamura-san ?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada Rio. Tapi, apa tidak masalah menghujani seseorang yang baru datang dengan berbagai pertanyaan ?

Beberapa detik saling tatap, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengacungkan tangan. Yap, ketua kelas.

"Jadi, umm.. Nakamura-san, apa kamu orang Inggris ?"

"Oh itu~.. Hmmm". Rio berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Ayah dan Ibuku orang jepang. Tapi kemudian ayahku dapat tugas di Inggris. Jadi aku bersekolah disana, dan menetap selama 7 tahun. Sekarang umurku 14 tahun. 7 tahunku di Inggris, dan 7 tahunku di jepang. Jadi aku tidak tau jawabannya. Maaf ya.. mmm—"

"Isogai ! Isogai Yuuma !"

"Kalau begitu maaf ya Isogai hehe.."

Murid-murid lain terkejut bukan main. Rio sudah memanggil Isogai tanpa honorifik. Beberapa dari mereka yang sudah kenal lama saja masih belum berani. Itu karena Rio sudah terbiasa, di Inggris kan tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Aku mau tanya !", Gadis bertubuh kecil yang duduk di paling depan mengacungkan tangan.

"Namaku Okano Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata ! Boleh kupanggil Riocchi ?"

"Tentu ! Tentu ! Riocchi, kedengarannya imut sekali Hinata !". Rio tersenyum antusias

"Nakamura-chan, Nakamura-chan, Makanan kesukaanmu apa ?"

"Umm.. Roti, daging, dan sup kurasa." Jeda sejenak "Tapi rotinya yang manis ! Dagingnya juga yang diberi kecap ! Kalau sup, aku suka yang rada hambar, jadi bisa kumakan dengan Roti kering".

Semuanya sweatdrop. Ternyata masih banyak penggila manisan di luar sana.

"Nyuya~ Kalian semangat sekali ya. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya ?"

Seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang mengacungkan tangan. Semua murid menganga tidak percaya. Benar-benar momen langka ketika orang paling hemat tenaga di kelas 3E itu mau ikut tanya jawab seperti ini.

"Baiklah Karma-kun. Apa pertanyaanmu ?" , koro-sensei fokus sambil memegang buku catatan kecil.

"Hmm.. Karena kau tidak memakai honorifik. Aku akan memanggilmu Nakamura."

"OK. Kedengarannya lebih akrab"

"Kalau dilihat dari tatapan matamu. Sepertinya kau orang yang sangat fokus. Apa hobimu, Nakamura ?"

"Ho- Hobi ?", Rio terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Semua murid jadi bingung sendiri. Memangnya pertanyaannya horror ya ? Atau mungkin karena Karma yang tanya ?

"Perlu kuulangi tidak ?", Karma semakin bersemangat. Jiwa iblisnya semakin berapi-api. Ia merasa kemampuan bullying nya meningkat, 'anak baru' saja sudah bisa ia pojokkan seperti ini.

"Ho-Hobiku.. ", Rio menundukkan kepalanya. "Hobiku...", para pendengar jadi semakin penasaran. Karma semakin tertawa dalam hati.

Rio membuka sedikit bibir mungilnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, dan menjawabnya dengan suara serendah mungkin. "Hobiku –"

"— Game !"

 _"_ _BINGO !"_ , wajah Karma menampakkan senyum kesuksesan. Jiwa iblisnya menari-nari. Ia bisa membuat Rio membocorkan hal pribadinya di depan kelas.

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang akan terdengar biasa saja saat tau ada seorang gadis jago main game. Tapi untuk beberapa gamers wanita, itu adalah aib. Terutama bagi yang memiliki marga terpandang seperti Rio.

"Terimakasih Nakamura-san. Silakan ke tempat dudukmu, di kursi nomor dua pada baris ketiga dari kiri."

Rio berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dan mengikuti pelajaran hingga selesai.

.

.

 **Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pulang, terdengar seperti lonceng dari surga. Ada banyak hal yang didapat oleh Rio di kelas barunya ini. Sebagian menyenangkan, dan sebagian menyebalkan. Terutama jika mengingat si rambut merah yang duduk di belakang.

"Eh.. lihat ! Ada berita baru tentang Game Master junior !", Maehara menunjukkan artikel yang dimuat di ponselnya pada teman-teman.

"Ih.. mana ? Mana ?"

"Keren sih !"

"Wuihh.. Rekor tertinggi"

Rio tidak ikut nggosip di kerumunan itu. Ia membereskan buku-buku catatannya dengan santai.

"Ngobrolin apa sih ? Sepertinya seru ?". Si rambut merah yang ngeselin itu berjalan mendekat ke meja Maehara yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan meja Rio. Aura menyebalkannya kini terasa.

"Game Master yang baru. Masa kau tidak tau sih ?", kata Okajima mengejek.

"Umm... Entahlah ! Aku jarang nonton tv akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya ampun, kukira kau orangnya selalu up to date", kali ini Yada.

"Dia keren loh !", Kurahashi.

"Dia selalu menang dalam setiap permainan, baik Online maupun Offline. Padahal dia masih kecil, tapi sudah bisa mengalahkan para Game Master senior seperti Paman bertopeng ungu dan Paman Celana pensil !", kata Maehara dengan mata berapi-api.

"Hee ? Hebat juga."

"Ia baru terkenal dalam 10 hari ini, dan langsung masuk rekor Jepang.", Ini si mbak ikemeg

"Wajahnya seperti apa ?"

"Hmmm... dia selalu memakai jaket dan tidak pernah melepas tudungnya. Oiya, dia juga pakai masker."

"Mungkin dia takut diancam, Yada-san. Musuhnya kan banyak."

"Ah.. kupikir juga begitu, Kayano"

Karma memperhatikan gadis yang sedari tadi santai membereskan buku. Ia tidak terlihat tertarik dengan berita ini. Padahal dia kan gamers. Jangan-jangannnn...

"Kau tau sesuatu, Nakamura ?"

"Tidak !"

"Eh, kau masih kesal padaku karena tadi ya ?"

Semua orang menatap Rio.

"J-jangan bahas itu Karma ! Memalukan tau !"

"Hee ? Maaf ya, maaf hehehe.. Kau pasti masih lelah ya, karena baru datang dari Inggris ?"

"Aku tidak baru datang. Sudah seminggu lebih aku di Jepang."

 _"_ _BINGO !"_ Karma mendapat informasi baru yang mungkin berguna suatu saat nanti. Tidak disangka, Nakamura Rio yang cerdas bisa dipancing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana. Itu membuat semangat iblisnya semakin bergelora.

"Mau kuantar pulang tidak ?"

"Tidak usah ! Nanti tubuhku gatal-gatal"

"Eh.. Yasudah. Tapi hati-hati saja, dipersimpangan kedua dekat bengkel, BlackMails sering duduk disitu." Karma menyeringai iblis. BlackMails adalah salah satu pemilik akun game paling jago di jepang. Tampilannya cukup sangar. Dia tidak takut dengan ancaman siapapun. Sampai-sampai biodata lengkap pun dicantumkan di profilenya. Kalo yang tau banyak tentang game pasti langsung paham.

Rio merinding, tapi bukan karena nama yang disebut. Melainkan karena pertanyaan yang menjurus itu. "S-siapa BlackMails ? Aku tidak takut"

"Hahaha.. Iya juga. Masa takut ? Spawn nya kan sudah kuberi tau". Spawn : tempat karakter/moster muncul.

 _'_ _GILAAAAA ini anak minta dibantai'_. Segala mancing-mancing pake istilah Game.

Rio langsung menyabet tasnya dan kabur dari hadapan orang aneh itu.

Ini baru hari pertama ! Iya hari pertama ! Masih hari pertama ! Tanggal merah masih jauh, nak ! /Sini kakak pukpuk.. Kasian banget sih Rio./

.

A/N

.

Di kamarnya yang cukup besar, Rio mengambil benda kesayangannya. Sebuah benda berwarna biru gelap berukuran 14inch, processor in*el core i7-4710MQ dengan kecepatan overclocking 3,5GHz, RAM 8GB, dan kapasitas simpan sebesar 500GB. Benda itu cukup tebal dan berat. Yap, Laptop Dell Alienware 14 CT06 diletakkannya diatas meja. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil benda yang merupakan pasangan wajib untuk si Laptop. Sebuah benda berwarna silver berdimensi 90mmx28mmx15mm. Benda itu adalah sebuah Modem Hu*wei E398 stick LTE 4G dengan kecepatan mencapai 100mbps, limited edition.

Itu semua memang terlihat agak berlebihan jika digunakan anak SMP yang tugasnya paling-paling Cuma membuat Makalah atau Laporan. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya, Rio punya komputer rumah yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Laptop itu khusus digunakan untuk memuaskan hasratnya, bermain Game.

Sambungan internet di aktifkan. Rio segera membuka salah satu game online langganannya. Sebuah game bergenre Sci-fi berjudul Blacklight Retribution. Game ini tidak memiliki story, jadi si pemain akan berhadapan langsung dengan pemain lainnya dalam map berkapasitas 8 vs 8. Ada juga Team Death Match, Capture the Flag dan lain-lain seperti game FPS pada umumnya.

Rio sangat fokus dengan apapun yang dimainkannya, ia tidak pernah main-main saat main game. Dan juga, untuk semua game yang dimainkannya, ia hanya menggunakan satu nama, Ricosmonaut. Cosmonaut ? Apa dia punya ketertarikan terhadap astronomi ? #abaikan. Tapi para pemain yang mengirimkan pesan, dengan sendirinya akan memanggilnya Rio dengan sebutan Rico-san, mungkin karena paling mudah.

Rio terbiasa berjam-jam di depan layar laptopnya, bahkan pernah sampai 3 hari ia tidak tidur alias online terus. Itu terjadi pada saat liburan kelas 1 SMP, karena ditinggal ibu dan ayahnya berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Hal itu membuat Rio merasa bebas. Saat ibunya pulang dan mengetahui kenakalan putrinya, Rio mendapat hukuman paling berat dan menyakitkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Modemnya disita. Ia tidak main game hampir seminggu. Melihat anaknya semakin lemas dari hari kehari selama masa hukuman, membuat ibu merasa kasihan. Padahal ibu berniat menyimpan modem Rio hingga sebulan, tapi pada hari keenam modemnya sudah dikembalikan, dengan syarat Rio harus mengurangi waktu main gamenya, hanya boleh 5 jam sehari. Sebagai anak yang baik, tentu Rio mematuhinya.

Meskipun waktu main gamenya berkurang, kemampuan Rio tidak menurun. Ia justru semakin hebat. Yap, memanfaatkan waktu 5 jam untuk main sebaik mungkin telah melatihnya untuk selalu fokus dan menghargai setiap detik yang berlalu.

Waktu 5 jam telah habis. Rio menutup laptop dan membuka buku pelajarannya untuk mengulang kembali materi yang diajarkan tadi di sekolah. Baru akan beranjak ke buku keduanya, Rio mendapat sebuah pesan.

 _To : RicosmonautHeaven_

 _From : NoName .jp_

 _Subject : Duel_

 _Kudengar kau di jepang, Rico-san. Datanglah besok lusa ke Game center 21 di Akihabara ! Jangan lupa, pukul 7 malam. Kita duel disana. Aku akan mengalahkanmu hahaha_

 _UCxxUC_

Pesan itu dikirimkan ke email khusus yang Rio buat untuk berkomunikasi dengan player lainnya. Tak jarang, ia ditantang untuk duel di Game Center. Sewaktu Rio di Inggris pun juga begitu. Orang-orang sering menantang Rio untuk menguji kemampuannya. Semenjak kelas 1 SMP hingga sekarang, Rio baru 2 kali kalah saat duel di Game Center. Yang pertama saat tangannya tiba-tiba kesemutan saat memegang konsol dan yang kedua adalah sengaja mengalah karena diiming-imingi selusin Macharons. Tapi trik yang kedua ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Rio sudah berlatih mati-matian untuk tidak langsung tergiur dengan orang jahat yang menawari manisan.

Email dari penantang dibalas Rio. Ia menyatakan kesiapannya untuk hadir.

Setelah selesai belajar, Rio langsung membaringkan diri di kasur empuknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman setelah seharian belajar dan berlatih, salah satunya berlatih membunuh sensei. Rio memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa, semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

A/N

.

Hari kedua di sekolah baru. Rio bersikap manis layaknya gadis biasa, ia dan teman-teman perempuannya membicarakan fashion kekinian dan shoujo manga. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Kecuali saat ia melihat ke belakang, bangku yang kemarin di duduki orang menyebalkan itu kosong.

"Hinata, Karma tidak masuk ya ?"

"Eh.. Paling juga datangnya satu menit sebelum masuk"

"Oh begitu ya ?"

"Iyapp.. ! Kenapa ? Kau kangen denganku ya ? Eh, padahal kita baru kenal sehari loh", yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba datang dan menjawab pertanyaan Rio seenaknya. Rio terkejut bukan main. Kalau saja Karma adalah karakter game MMORPG yang terkenal itu, ingin rasanya ia menebas-nebas tubuh Karma dengan pedang platina hingga HP nya habis. Kemudian dihidupkan lagi, ditebas lagi, dihidupkan lagi, ditebas lagi, seterusnya. Sampai puas.

Menyadari gadis yang ditanyanya tiba – tiba salah tingkah, Karma mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Nakamura, kau tau Ricosmonaut tidak ?"

"Umm.. sepertinya begitu. Dia cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Rico-san ?"

SIYAALLLL... pertanyaan maut macam apa lagi ini ? Kalau dia memuji, Karma akan bertanya seberapa jauh Rio mengenal Rico. Kalau dia menjelek-jelekkan, Karma juga pasti akan bertanya hal yang sama. Kalau dia jawab biasa saja, Karma pasti curiga. Rico kan cukup terkenal, tidak mungkin Rio yang notabene nya adalah gamer tapi tidak tau kelebihan Rico.

Meskipun Rio seorang game master, tetap saja ia kalah dengan Karma. Ini kan dunia nyata, bukan fiksi. Jadi tidak bisa dikendalikan semaunya.

"Menurutku, aku lebih hebat dari Rico-san. Kau sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Ahahahah... Entah kenapa aku setuju denganmu."

.

A/N

.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah.

"Karma, sore ini ikut denganku ya !"

"Kau mau apa, Maehara ? Kalau mau menggoda adik kelas, aku tidak mau"

"Ishh.. Bukan !", Maehara menunjukkan pesan yang didapatnya semalam. "Lihat ini !"

"Email ?"

"Aku ikut grup Rico's stalker. Ketua grup memberi tau kami, kalau Rico-san akan duel sore ini di Game Center 21 di Akihabara."

"Kami ? Memangnya kalian mau apa ?"

"Iya kami, karena anggotanya cukup banyak. Rico's stalker itu sekumpulan orang yang penasaran akan identitas Ricosmonaut yang sebenarnya. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran ?"

 **Gubrakkkkk...**

Karma menggebrak meja. Semua orang di kelas terkejut.

Entah kenapa Karma tiba-tiba mendadak kesal dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Maehara dan grup konyolnya.

Mendadak ia ingat Rio. Ia ingat bagaimana Rio berusaha keras menutupi identitasnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Rio berusaha keras bersikap seperti gadis pada umumnya, berusaha keras mempertahankan peringkat, menjaga nama baik keluarga, dan menjalankan hobinya tanpa terlihat orang lain. Tapi, masih ada saja yang tidak mau menghargai apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Maehara, lebih baik kau lupakan rencana konyolmu itu !" Karma mengepalkan tangannya, aura negatifnya terasa.

Tentu saja sebagai pemuda yang masih ingin panjang umur, Maehara merasa takut. "I-Iya, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan anggota lainnya ? Mereka pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengetahui identitas Rico-san.", lanjutnya.

"Cihh..", Karma semakin kesal. "Kalau begitu, malam ini kau ikut denganku ke lokasi ! Tunjukan padaku siapa saja anggotanya !"

Maehara hanya manggut-manggut terpaksa. Kenapa hanya karena membicarakan Rico-san, Karma bisa masuk ke mode Asasin sih? Segitu ngefans nya dia sama Rico-san kali ya ?

.

A/N

.

Malam hari, pukul 7.

Dengan memakai celana panjang, sepatu tali, masker, dan jaket yang tidak dilepas tudungnya, Rio yang sekarang adalah Rico sampai di tempat pertemuan.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa banyak sekali orang ? Selain itu mereka semua laki-laki.

"Selamat malam Rico-san, ah tidak, maksudku Rico-chan karena kau masih kecil. Aku adalah UCxxUC, orang yang menantangmu.", kata paman bertato.

"M-malam UC-san. Aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini. J-jadi kita mulai dari mana ?"

"AHAHAHAHA... Dasar anak kecil bodoh ! Aku bukan UC-san yang asli. UCxxUC yang sebenarnya sudah pindah ke kota lain."

"Lalu siapa kau ? Mau apa ?"

"Eh... kita belum kenalan ya ? Aku adalah pimpinan Rico's stalker, panggil saja paman tato !"

Rio menelan ludah, merasa takut. Rico's stalker ? Apa ia harus merelakan identitasnya terbongkar sekarang ?

"Sepertinya kau belum tau ya tentang tawaran dari Game Master senior paman celana pensil ?"

"Tawaran apa ?"

"Dia bilang, siapapun orang yang bisa mengungkap identitas asli dari Ricosmonaut dan mendapatkan fotonya, akan dapat hadiah puluhan juta yen."

Semua orang di Game Center menatap Rio penuh nafsu. Hadiah puluhan juta yen, sedang berdiri di depan mata mereka.

.

 **Gubrakkk...**

Rio membanting meja di samping kanannya. Diatas meja itu ada banyak bola-bola kecil untuk persediaan game lubang berhadiah. Bola-bola berwarna mencolok itu tumpah ke lantai, orang-orang yang mencoba mengejar Rio terjatuh. Tapi sayangnya ada beberapa orang yang berhasil melewati lantai licin itu.

Rio berlari ke arah belakang ruangan.

 **Cekrek.. Cekrekk..**

Dia mencoba membuka pintu menuju ruangan lain, tapi terkunci.

Rio segera berlari kekanan, ia menemukan sebuah pintu lagi. **Cekrek.. Cekrekk..,** pintu ke dapur terkunci.

Rio berlari lagi, ia melihat pintu lagi. **Cekrek.. Cekrekk..,** pintu kamar mandi juga terkunci.

Rio berlari kembali, tapi kali ini bukan menghindari pengejar. Justru menuju arah pengejar.

 **Zrasshhhh...**

Rio menendang orang bertubuh cungkring hingga terjatuh.

 **Zrasshhhh...**

Ia melancarkan tendangan kembali. Kali ini targetnya adalah yang memakai topi. Tendangan yang diarahkan ke wajah berhasil ditepis.

 **Zrasshhhh...**

Rio mencoba menendang paman otot. Tapi berhasil dihindari.

Rio mundur beberapa langkah. Sekarang didepan matanya adalah sebuah pagar yang terdiri dari 5 orang manusia dewasa. Rio ketakutan.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa kau menyerah ? Bagaimanapun juga, kamu Cuma anak kecil Rico-chan. Kamu tidak akan bisa melawan kami."

Bulir-bulir air bening menetes. Rio menangis.

"Maafkan aku paman. Tolong biarkan aku pergi. Hiks."

"Eh, jangan nangis dong ! Paman Cuma ingin tau wajah dan nama aslimu"

Paman itu berjalan mendekati Rio yang masih menangis. Kini tangan paman otot sudah diatas kepala Rio, siap melepas tudungnya kapanpun.

Tangis Rio semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sttt.. Jangan menangis anak manis ! Biarkan paman melihat dengan jelas seperti apa kau sebenarnya hehehe"

Paman itu mulai menarik tudung Rio perlahan sambil tertawa. Rambut pirang Rio hampir terlihat.

 **Srrrtttttt...**

Cipratan darah segar terlihat. Semua orang terkejut.

 **Zrasssshhhh...**

 **Bruakkk !**

Tubuh paman otot terpental menuju dinding.

"Rico-san !", seorang laki-laki berambut jingga dengan poni belah tengah datang dari pintu belakang sambil meneriakkan nama palsu Rio.

"Rico-san ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?", Maehara memegang pundak Rio yang gemetar.

"Hey... Jangan lihat kesana penggila uang ! Lawanmu ada disini", Kata seseorang berambut merah yang berhasil melukai paman otot beberapa saat lalu.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH !"

"Hey, paman. Aku ini punya nama ! Namaku Akabane Karma ! Jangan panggil bocah !"

Syukurlah Karma datang tepat waktu. Ia menusuk dan membuat sayatan yang cukup panjang pada tangan paman itu sebelum tudung Rio benar-benar dibuka. Dan dengan cekatan ia segera menendang paman itu, menjauhkannya dari Rio.

"Maehara, pergilah bersama Rico !"

"Baiklah. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian ?"

"Eh, kau meremehkanku ya ?"

"Ya ampun, mana berani aku meremehkanmu. Aku masih belum menikah, hidupku masih panjang. Cih, Kalau begitu aku duluan. Pastikan kau tidak mati ya, Karma !"

.

A/N

.

Maehara dan Rio sampai di luar Game Center, mereka sembunyi di area parkiran.

Sambil menstabilkan nafas dan menunggu Karma, mereka duduk di samping mobil yang sedang terparkir.

"Oiy, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Diam sejenak. "Jadi kamu sudah tau ya ?"

"Oh itu~ Iya aku tau. Aku baru diberi tau Karma tadi. Awalnya memang tidak percaya. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Rio duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. "Maaf ya melibatkan kalian dalam masalah seperti ini !"

"Santai saja ! Kita kan teman."

.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya si rambut merah itu keluar dari pintu depan.

"Karmaaaa !". Rio dan Maehara berlari ke arah Karma.

"Ap.. Apa-apaan ini ? Kalian masih disini ? Tadi kan sudah kusuruh pergi."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ahahah.. iya tidak apa-apa, Rio. Ah tidak, maksudku Rico."

Benar-benar bohong jika Karma bilang tidak apa-apa. Di baju Karma ada banyak noda darah. Tangannya memar. Di pipinya ada luka gores dan dahi kanannya membengkak. Rio merasa sangat bersalah.

"Panggil Rio saja !"

Karma tersenyum.

"Aa... Mmmm.. –uhukk-, tolong jangan lupakan aku disini !" Maehara menatap sebal pada dua orang di depannya.

Rio membungkukkan badannya "Karma, Maehara, Aku benar – benar minta maaf !"

Rio kembali ke posisi semula, "dan juga –", ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih banyak !"

.

A/N

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, semua siswa ribut dengan kejadian yang menimpa teman sekelas mereka. Karma dan Maehara sepakat untuk tetap menjaga rahasia Nakamura Rio.

"Eh, lihat ini !", Okano menunjukkan surat kabar terbitan baru pada teman-temannya.

Dalam koran tersebut ada berita tentang Rico si Game Master Junior. Katanya, tantangan berhadiah dari paman celana pensil sudah tidak diberlakukan. Paman itu ingin bersaing secara sehat dengan siapapun, meskipun itu adalah anak kecil. Ia juga akan menghargai setiap privasi dari player lain. Bahkan, paman celana pensil menyampaikan permohonan maaf pada semua rivalnya, terutama Rico.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah.

Rio berjalan ke baris belakang. Ia menghampiri seseorang yang sedang membaca buku.

"Karma !"

"Yaa ?"

"Sejak kapan kau tau kalau aku adalah Rico ?"

Karma menutup bukunya, "Hmm.. aku pernah lihat foto Rico di internet –

—Seluruh tubuhnya selalu tertutup, tapi aku bisa lihat matanya dengan jelas. Saat kau datang dua hari lalu, aku sadar kalau kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan Rico. Matamu indah dan tajam. Ahahah.. aku suka"

Wajah Rio memerah. Karma kok bisa bilang suka dengan semudah itu sih.

"Selain itu, aku juga memancingmu dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan ringan. Saat kau bilang hobimu game dan kau sudah tinggal di jepang seminggu lebih, aku jadi semakin yakin. Kamu ini tidak pandai berbohong ya ? Ahahah.. lucu sekali, aku suka."

"B-berhentilah menggodaku rambut merah menyebalkan !"

"Iya, maaf, maaf ! Ayo pulang."

.

"Karma !"

"Hmm ?"

"Aku sudah bertemu BlackMails, dua kali"

"Lalu ?"

Wajah Rio semakin memerah, "Antarkan aku pulang !"

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

AHOOYYYY ! Terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang udah maksain diri baca fict ini. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya yak XD

Yang kutipan "Ia tidak pernah main-main saat main game", punyanya Monica'Nexia'. Taukan dari iklan apa ? /ngebuttt/

Salam ~


End file.
